


Nothing but Dark

by KattyAlli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Experimentation, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Pain, Torture, Violence, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyAlli/pseuds/KattyAlli
Summary: Underground is pretty peaceful and safe place. He always says that. Sure, they have Royal Guards, but they are there more for prevention, in a chance a human would stumble upon the entrance to their world. Of course monsters also argue or fight with each other, but it's more in matter of amusement or boredom. Nobody was ever injured during those events. Monster would never hurt other monster on purpose, that's nonsense! ...Right?





	1. Their Secret place

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story take place at Underswap universe. If you are interested or just wants to know more, you can visit me on my tumblr: https://kattyallialchemy.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is feeling a bit down and Sans wants to cheer him up

Sans was sitting at the kitchen table and his eye lights nervously darted to the clock, which hangs at the opposite wall. It was far past late. Even the dinner was already finished, waiting to be served. But Papyrus was nowhere to be found. He didn't even pick up his phone. Sans began to think, that he maybe had too much honey at Muffet's. As always. When his other call was unanswered, he adjusted his bandana and exited their house. He headed straight to Muffet's.

It was a usual snowy day, here in Snowdin. The snow lazily fall down, making a calm atmosphere. It was pretty quiet. Just crunching of fresh snow under his boots was breaking the peaceful silence. People were hidden in their warm and cozy homes. A light breeze rose up and brought the unmistakable smell of sweets from Muffet's pastry shop. Papyrus loves sweets, especially honey. Sans himself must admit, that some of them were really good, but it always brought him a tummy ache.

When Sans approached Muffet's famous shop, he could already see her escorting the latest patrons. It was about time to call it a night. When she spotted him, she waved him friendly with one of her arms.

"Oh hello, Blue. What brought you here?" her voice was as sweet as her pastry. Sans couldn't help but smile at the nickname she gave him. Papyrus also calls him like that sometimes.

"Hello, Muffet. I just came to get Pap. It's rather late."

Muffet looked surprised. "Papyrus isn't home? But he left almost three hours ago."

Sans was caught off guard. He was prepared for everything. That he would have to drag him home or ask Muffet to let him sleep at the counter and he would come for him tomorrow morning. But this was unexpected. Where on earth can he be? Sans was thinking about every place, where his brother could go and reason, why he didn´t come home.

"Did he mention where he would want to go?"

"I am sorry, deary. He looked kinda off, but he didn't say anything." Muffet seems to start worrying too. "If you want, I can send my spidery search party." she offered.

"Thank you, Muffet, but I think it's not necessary. I already have an idea, where he could be." Sans said with confidence. Muffet nodded with a smile and wished him good luck.

If Papyrus has been feeling down, there is practically only one place, where he would be.

It was getting really dark, he should hurry. Sans sprinted through the rest of the town and headed to the entrance of Waterfall. There he slowed down and walked along rivers. He listened to the fizz of water and sometimes he heard a silent wish of a lonely echo flower.

It wasn't long until he stopped in front a large field of echo flowers. Sans didn't have to look hard to spot the bright orange hoodie his brother wears constantly. Papyrus was lying on his back, arms folded under his head, staring at the glimmering ceiling above. A thin strip of smoke rising from a cigarette in his mouth. Sans slowly and very quietly - not wanting to disturb the peace of this place - walked to his brother.

Papyrus didn't have to turn his head to know Sans was coming closer, even if he didn't hear him. He could feel his presence. That's one of many mysteries of the monster soul. Every kind of monster has its specific type of magic. That's a well-known fact, but if you have some relatives or someone you love, you cannot just feel when they are approaching, but also their feelings. You can feel when they are happy when something is bothering them when they need comfort. And the stronger magic you have, the stronger the bond between you two is. And skeletons have one of the most powerful type of magic. Between the two them, it was like reading a book, even if one of them tried to hide their emotions.

"Sup, bro," Papyrus said when a blue figure appeared in the corner of his eye socket. His voice was raspy from the number of cigarettes he smoked during the day. Sans folded his hands on his hips and put on a serious and slightly angry face.

"Do not 'sup bro' me! Do you know how late it is? I was worried sick. Why didn't you come home?"

"Sorry, bro. Just needed a little bit of fresh air, is all. Didn't want to make you worry."

"Then why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"Out of batteries."

Sans wasn't the type of person who can be angry long time. He doesn't have it in him. And even when Papyrus tried to hide it behind his lazy attitude, Sans could tell something was bothering him. He let out a quiet sigh and sat beside his brother.

"Are you alright?" Sans already knew the answer, but he still needed to ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. Just had something on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, it's ok."

Even when Papyrus never took his eyes from the ceiling, he could see the disappointment on his brother's face. After a long pause, Sans sigh again and laid down. The shine of the glimmering stones reflects in his big blue eye lights.

"I remember," Sans started slowly, "when we were baby bones, you found this field and dragged me here all the way from Snowdin. You said you found stars. I never saw you that happy."

Papyrus let out a low quiet chuckle. "Yeah. And then we played with the echo flowers."

"You told them almost all the jokes you knew. And I had to listen to them the whole time."

"Aww, come on. My jokes aren't that bad. They always tickle your _funny-bone_."

"At least now you put more _back-bone_ into it." Even when Sans hated bad puns, sometimes he enjoyed them as much as his brother. But he would never admit it loudly.

Papyrus was chuckling quietly, but he suddenly gasped and turned his head to Sans. Surprised shock shone in his eye sockets.

"No way. You said a pun. Who are you and what did you do to my brother!"

Sans tried to hide his victorious smile behind his bandana, slight blue hue spread across his cheekbones.

"Oh no! This is terrible! The magnificent Sans was defeated by your awful influence!" Sans said in fake despair, closed his eyes and dramatically put his hand over his forehead. Now Papyrus couldn't help but laugh fully. Sans cracked one eye socket open and observed his brother. When he couldn't find any tracks of the previous sadness, relief washed over him and he started to laugh too.

It was a long time since they were here, at their secret place. It was really hard to find it unless you know where to go. You must go through a pretty complex site of caverns at the distant area of Waterfall. It was just lucky coincidence that Papyrus found it that day. And more luck that he didn't get lost. Sans was looking for him like mad. Fortunately, Pap has incredible orientation sense.

When the laughter died down, the skeleton brothers wiped the tears that found their way from their sockets and panted in an attempt to catch their breath. Sans stood up first. He held out his arm to his brother. "Let's go home," he said in low soothing voice and a slight smile. Papyrus smiled too and took offered hand, careful to not pull by his all weight.

During their way home, they discussed almost every topic they could think of. Sans was describing his new puzzles he made up for a potential human, Papyrus shared his new discoveries at Muffet's pastry shop. It was a very pleasant conversation. Sans really enjoyed it. When they arrived at the edge of Snowdin, street lamps were lit up and there was dead quiet. Sans could feel the weariness taking over him. However, he still tried to don't slow his pace. But Papyrus still noticed. He grabbed his brother around his waist and despite Sans' protests, he sat him on his shoulders. Sans huffed and playfully poked Papyrus' head, but was glad for this gesture.

The rest of their way was poured in comfortable silence. The crunching of snow and Papyrus' swaying walk act as a lullaby for the smaller skeleton. He even didn't notice when he closed his eyes. And before they got home, he was snoring softly, his chin resting at top of his brother's head.

When Papyrus arrived home, he carefully took Sans of his shoulders and removed his blue boots. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights and headed straight to the stairs leading to their bedrooms. He walked through the first doors and laid Sans to his bed and tugged him in. A small smile crept to his features as he watched his brother sleep. Papyrus lightly clanked his teeth at Sans' forehead in a skeletal kiss and quietly left the room.

Even when Sans was a pretty energetic ball, he needed to fill up his sleeping hours to be ready for training with Alphys. Papyrus slowly approached his own room. He slumped himself at his bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a pretty hard day for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... First part is over. I hope you enjoyed it :D The next chapter is going to be out as soon as I finish it, so... stay with me for more :D I love you guys and I hope this will be as good and satisfying as I planned XD See you soon...


	2. The Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being up so long the previous day, Sans decided that they could use day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly, you can't imagine how happy I am that there is someone who is enjoying this and even looks forward to another chapter. I want to thank you. It really means much to me.  
> I also added new tags, because after this chapter I realized that it's gonna be more drastic than I first intended. Better safe than sorry. This is giant wild roller coaster and the ride just begins. Prepare your tissues, ladies and gentlemen, here comes the feels.

Sans was woken up by a ringing of his phone. He grumbled and groped for his phone at the bedside table. When he found it, he stared at the display for a moment trying to focus his eye lights to be able to recognize who was calling. When he realized it was Alphys, he grumbled once more and picked it up.

"What is it?" Sans said, voice still sleepy. He was met with the loud and angry shouting of the lizard guard. He had to put the phone away from his ear. Her voice ringing in his skull.

"Oh my god, Sans! You are late for your lesson, you didn't call me and now you are asking what is it?! You better give me a good explanation why you didn't come!"

Sans slid a hand across his face. "Sorry, Alphys. Yesterday we came back home pretty late and I probably overslept. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Why is that? Did you have any problem with other guards again? If yes, I'll regrade them!" her voice was still pretty loud but she wasn't shouting at least.

"No, it's nothing like that."

Since Sans become a member of the Royal Guard a two months ago, some of the guards tried to force him out. They gave him absurd tasks and were hard on him. Sometimes they had beaten him up. Sans was trying to deal with it on his own, but when he once came with an almost broken arm, he had to tell the truth. He couldn't lie. The guards were immediately fired. Sans didn't agree with Alphys' decision. He just wanted them to stop, but he couldn't do anything about it. Alphys is their captain and they must obey her commands.

"Pap just didn't show up at home and I went looking for him. If I think about it, would it be a problem if we took a day off?"

"Is something happening? Are you two sick?" Alphys slipped from anger to worry.

"No. We are not sick. We are just pretty tired and it's been a long time since we had a day just for us. I miss spending time with Pap."

There was silence at the other side for a moment before Alphys spoke up. "Ok. But just because it's you. And I warn you if I found out you are sick..." Alphys was cut-off by Sans' chirpy voice.

"Thank you very much Alphys! See you tomorrow."

When Sans hung up, he put his phone back to the bedside table and with long yawn stretched his spine with a quiet pop. When he slipped out of bed, he gathered some clean, more casual clothes and headed to the bathroom. Even when it was late for breakfast, he still had some time before he would go to wake Papyrus.

The hot water was as balsam to his bones. He spends there more time than he needed, just to enjoy the feeling of little hot droplets on his body. When he was finished, he put his dirty clothes in their laundry basket and went to the kitchen. He decided that he would make them at least some snack, so they would not be hungry until lunch.

It wasn't that long ago when Muffet gave him her new recipe. It was some kind of pie. Muffet said that Papyrus was really fond of its sweet honey taste. Sans wanted to try it all week and now seems to be the right moment. Just when he was pulling out needed ingredients, he felt a painful tug in his soul.

His body froze, hands stopped midair and his head shot up to the stairs. The eye lights in his sockets shrank to small pinpricks as he dashed up the stairs to Papyrus' room. Sans slammed the door open to see his brother fight with blankets. Air in the room was cold and heavy. Sans quickly tossed the blanket aside. Papyrus' body immediately stiffened. Sans came closer and studied his face. His eye sockets were wide open, but there was nothing in them. Papyrus almost never used his eye lights, but his eyes never been this... blank. They were empty.

"Pap?" Sans called hesitantly. He reached his hand to Papyrus. But as soon as his fingers touched his brother's arm, Papyrus let out a loud terrified cry and started to fight again, magic sparkling in the air. Free objects in the room started to float. Sans withdraw his hand and jumped back. His mind was running a mile per second. He didn't know what was happening. But he knew that he must stop it. This wasn't a normal nightmare. It never made him react like this. Whatever it was, it could really damage Papyrus' soul, if he didn't stop it.

Ok. First step: immobilize him. Sans jumped at him, trying to hold him down, but he was easily knocked over by Papyrus' long arms. Fine, another way it is then. If you can't take them down by a front, take them down by their back. So Sans pulled Papyrus to sitting position by his arms and quickly shoved himself behind him. Sans hooked his arms under Papyrus' shoulders and locked his legs around his brother's waist. Papyrus started to fight more at the feeling of being trapped, but he couldn't do much more than squirm. They fell back on the bed, Papyrus on a top of Sans. All right, immobilization: checked.

Step two: wake him up. Sans tried to shout at him, but it looks that words won't work. So Sans called for Papyrus' soul. To his dismay, he didn't get an answer. It looked like the soul wasn't there. He searched for it. It was hidden deep down in him, covered by the dark shadow of the nightmare he was trapped in. Sans send a strong pulse of his magic to his brother's core. No response. Panic washed over him. He sends another pulse and another. Nothing. It was like Papyrus refused to accept his call. But Sans wasn't going to give up. He put almost everything he has to this next call. A stabbing pain shot through his soul. Papyrus froze. He was breathing hard and orange light flared in his sockets, looking around frantically. He was awake.

His soul lets out a small beat and Sans immediately caught it, sending warmth and reassurance. Chasing away the shadow and replacing the nightmarish scenes with nice and happy memories. How they had a snowball fight with Alphys and Undyne when they were still kids, how they found their secret place, when Papyrus got the first telescope for his birthday, how they ruined the whole house when their friends came for a sleepover...

Sans carefully pushed them to sitting position, slightly rocking them from side to side in a calming manner. The tension from Papyrus' body slowly disappeared, the magic crackling in the air vanishing, the floating things falling down. Sans eased his grip and moved his hands from Papyrus' shoulders to his ribcage in a tight hug. Kindness and understanding still pouring from his soul. Sans hid his face in the crook of his brother's neck and whispered quietly. "It's alright, Papy. Everything is alright. I got you."

Papyrus' hands fell to his sides. He was staring in front of him, orange light fading from his eye sockets as he took in all the soothing feelings from his brother. His own soul calming down. Sans gradually stopped moving them until they stopped completely. Sans slightly loosen his hold. Papyrus' soul gave panicked ping and his eyes flared again. He quickly grabbed Sans' arms and gripped them tightly. A quiet whimper escaped his mouth. Sans tighten his hold once more. "It's alright, Papy. I got you. I am here. I am not going anywhere."

They sat there who knows how long, holding each other. After some time Sans spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the other skeleton. "I am going to let go, ok? Don't worry. I'll be still here. I won't go anywhere."

Sans slightly loosen his hold. Papyrus' hands slid from Sans' arms and Sans slowly removed them completely. Sans stood up, walked around him and kneel in front of his brother. Papyrus' gaze was turned down. Sans carefully took his hands. "Pap?"

Nothing. Sans gave one last pulse. "Pap, look at me."

Papyrus looked up. He was staring right into Sans' slightly scared, but still strong and reassuring deep blue eyes.

"It's ok to be scared." Sans tried to sound calm, but can't stop his voice from trembling. A small tired smile on his features. "But you are not alone, you know? You have me, Undyne, Alphys, even Muffet. We are here for you. So, if you feel like drowning, just call. We will pull you out."

Tears appeared in Papyrus' eye sockets and he pulled Sans into a tight hug. Sans returned the embrace. He could feel his own tears to spill to match his brother's now loud crying. Sans circled his hand at Papyrus' back, trying to calm down the hiccups that were wrecking his body.

Only now Papyrus let out all his fears and dark thoughts. Even if it was just a faint touch, Sans tried to chase away those cold feelings and replace them with his own warmth. It was after his crying died down to muffled sniffles when Sans pulled away just enough to be able to look at his brother. They were looking at each other with watery eyes, cheekbones stained from the tears.

"I am here. I am not going anywhere." Sans said, his voice small.

Papyrus leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sans' forehead. "I know, Sans. I know."

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Sans spoke quietly. "Alphys called before and I asked her for a day off. We don't have to go to work today. Wanna go down and watch some TV?"

"Yeah, I'd love that." Papyrus agreed, voice hoarse from crying. Every kind of distraction was welcome.

The both of them went to their living room and sat on the couch. They watched to some new records of Napstaton's show. They sat close to each other, Papyrus' arm resting around Sans' shoulders. Sans knew he would have to ask Papyrus about his nightmare, but he was too tired for it now. And Papyrus would most likely refuse to talk about it. So he decided to let it go for now and don't ruin the little peace they now had.

When the show ended and there was nothing interesting on the program, Sans came up with some board games they once found in the dump in Waterfall. Some of them were in a pretty good state, but sometimes they were without game instructions so they have to come up with their own rules. Plenty of human games were modified for monsters during all those years in the underground. They played Snakes&Ladders, Ludo, and some other games. They even had a bit of fun.

When the time for lunch approached, the brothers moved to the kitchen. Papyrus sat at the table and Sans took his place at the stove, moving away the things that he took out for the pie and taking out new ingredients for lunch. Papyrus' eyes fell on a recipe on the table and examined it closely.

"What is this?" he asked.

Sans turned to see, what he meant. "Oh, this? Muffet gave it to me some time ago. I just wanted to try it, since we have a day off."

"You still wanna try it?"

"Well, yes. But what about lunch?"

"We can have this for lunch. I can help you."

Sans' eyes lit up. "Really? You really want to help me with cooking?"

Papyrus shrugged and smiled a little. "Sure. It could be fun. Maybe I'll even learn something."

Now Sans' eyes were brightly shining big blue stars, a mile-wide smile on his face. He was almost vibrating with excitement. The best part of Sans' nature was his infectious excitement and good mood. Papyrus' smile widened as he felt his own mood brighten up.

Sans started to prepare the topping and Papyrus was making the dough. Sans was almost finished when he felt flour splat at the back of his skull. He stiffened and slowly turned around. Papyrus was still working on the dough, his back turned to him. Sans returned to the topping. After a few minutes, another load of flour landed on his skull. Sans turned instantly. Papyrus was now facing him, arms laxly crossed on his chest and saucy look at his face.

"Oh! So this is how it's gonna be?" Sans said with a malicious smile. He then tossed an egg at Papyrus' face.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Sans yelled as he grabbed more throwable ingredients. Papyrus wiped the egg from his forehead and joined in.

 

It didn't take long and the kitchen was completely ruined. The table was knocked over, chairs were scattered around and the food was everywhere. On the floor, on the counter, some eggs even found their place on the ceiling. It looked like a tornado went through here.

Sans and Papyrus were sitting on the floor, both panting, their back leaned against the wall, big smiles on their faces. Sans looked around and grumbled at the disaster.

"Don't think you will escape from cleaning," Sans said when he caught his breath.

"Oh, damn it." Papyrus cursed quietly.

"Language!" Sans admonished him. "Besides, it's all your fault."

"My?" he gasped.

"Yes, yours. You started it." Sans stood up and turned the table back to its legs. Papyrus stood up too and stretched his arms, walking to help Sans with the furniture. When he was passing by the kitchen counter, his attention was caught by the debris of the dough and the topping.

"Welp, there goes the pie."

"Aww... And I wanted to try it." Sans whined.

"Come on, bro. We can make it another time. And you must admit it was fun."

Sans opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the front door. When he opened them, he was greeted by Muffet.

"Oh hello, Sans. I just... came... to..." she trailed off at the sight of the dirty skeleton.

"Hello, Muffet. What brought you here?" Sans greeted with a big smile. Papyrus then appeared from the kitchen and joined his brother at the door.

"Sup, Muff," he said, also smiling.

She was staring at them, puzzled. Both of them were covered with eggs, flour and who knows what else with from head to toes. After a minute she crossed all her arms at her chest, forming knowing a smile as a realization hit her.

"So, who won this time?"

Papyrus raised his hand, but Sans quickly nudged him with his elbow. "It was a draw."

Muffet let out her tiny sweet laugh. "Ahuhuhu ~ Ok, but look at you. You look terrible. And I don't want to see the kitchen. So you two go wash up and I'll help you clean around."

"Thanks, Muffet, but you don't have to," Sans said.

"Nonsense. Now go. I'll wait in the kitchen." she ordered them and went straight to look at the mess. Papyrus shrugged and closed the door, heading upstairs to the bathroom. Sans quickly followed him.

When Muffet saw the ruins that were left from the kitchen, she almost had a soul attack. This was the worst mess these two ever made. Even as kids they were more housebroken. Food fighting was their favorite. She couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic.

It felt like it was yesterday, when she found them in the backyard of her shop, looking for some leftovers in the trash. She will never forget the fear in Sans' eyes. Sans was six and Papyrus was just three years old baby. They stayed with her until they got old enough to get a job and move to their own house. Despite the fact that she was glad that she met them, she still curses whoever left them outside at the mercy of their fate. They were just little kids.

She remembered how hard it was to persuade them that they were safe, that no one was going to hurt them or kick them out. It was easier with Papyrus though. He was just a baby, even when he could already function like a much older child. He just didn't understand the situation they were in. He has no memories of the place they were before, or how did they end up homeless. And Sans refused to tell. Sans was in a worse state generally. As small he had a lot of health issues. Skeletons have basically very powerful magic, and Sans was too fragile to hold such power. The worst time was after his magical overflow. He was sick for three weeks. He even needed professional medical treatment in a hospital in New Home. They said that his state was critical and there was nothing much they could do. That day, Muffet felt like her world was shattering. But despite how fragile Sans was, he was incredibly strong and fought every day. And won. She was thanking every god who heard out her prayers.

Muffet was snapped from her thoughts by loud footsteps and turned around. At the door was Sans. His big smile fell.

"Muffet, are you alright? Is something wrong? Why are you crying?"

Muffet raised one hand to her face and felt tears, she didn't know she has spilled. She smiled gently and opened all her arms, inviting Sans into a hug. Sans smiled back and accepted.

"I hope it's not that bad for you, Muff... oh..." Papyrus remained standing in the doorway. Muffet waved at him, telling him to join them. Papyrus shook his head, smiling, and joined the big family hug. His long arms wrapped around the both of them. They were surrounded by a happy and comforting aura. Their souls warm, beating in a synch.

Muffet patted them at the top of their head. "Ok, boys. We have work to do."

The skeleton brothers nodded and let go of her. Muffet then looked around once more and let out a long sight. Sans took the broom, Papyrus took up washing the dishes and Muffet took care of the rest. While she was wiping the counter, she noticed remains of the pie.

"What was this supposed to be?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to try the recipe you gave me. But it got out of hand a little bit." Sans said ashamed.

"Oh, I see." Muffet laughed. "Next time though, don't _crack_ the eggs so hard."

"Don't worry, Muffet. Next time I..." Sans cut himself off and shot her glance, as he realized what she just said. "Unbelievable! I can't believe he drowns you with him."

Papyrus, who just chuckled quietly, couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh loudly.

"Don't laugh, Papyrus!"

"Oh, come on. Her jokes are _cracking_ me up."

"Pap, I am serious!"

"Don't worry, dear. I have _a dozen_ of them."

"Don't encourage him!"

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with cleaning and friendly chatting. Of course, Papyrus sometimes couldn't help himself but tease Sans with some more jokes. When the kitchen finally looked like a kitchen again, it was almost time for dinner. Both skeletons could feel the rumble in their nonexistent stomach and Muffet insisted that she will stay and prepare them something to eat. Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus were sat at the table, watching her and waiting for the food to be ready. It smelled really good. What else could be expected from Muffet, the cooking expert? She made them pasta with sweet sauce and Papyrus couldn't miss the chance to add more honey to his plate. Sans scolded Papyrus that he ruined this perfect and delicious dinner and Muffet chuckled happily.

"I can't remember when last we had dinner all together like that," she said. "It feels like an eternity."

Sans smiled at her. "I miss these days too. We should do this more often."

"Sure. We must rectify our draw." Papyrus added with a smirk. Sans playfully kicked him under the table. Papyrus shrugged and continued eating.

When they finished, Sans helped Muffet with the dishes. After everything was done, it was time for her to leave. Sans escorted her to the door. When they said their goodbyes, she turned to walk home through the falling snow.

"Oh, just one more thing." Sans stopped her.

Muffet turned to him. "What is it, Blue?"

"Thank you, mom. For everything."

Muffet felt her soul warm up. She never thought he would call her like that again. "It was my pleasure, dear. I am always here for you if you need anything."

"You should come here more often, it was really fun."

"I would love that," she said with a wave of her hand as she walked away. Sans waved back and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you very much for everything! I love you <3


End file.
